Overwatch in Remnant
by runicwolf
Summary: This is basically a series of one-shots which depict Overwatch characters in the story of RWBY. Nothing more, nothing less. I am open to suggestions and have a nice reading.


A series (Or single) one-shot of Overwatch characters in the web-series RWBY. There is no rhyme or reason for anything, story or convoluted McGuffin. In short, this is just because...

Warning: This first chapter was supposed to be lighthearted...I have no idea what happened. Honest, I am not sure how it even happened.

I swear, if I write any more chapters, they would most likely not end up like this one...I swear...Seriously...Hopefully...

* * *

A small contingency of White Fang scouts were making their way through an incredibly dense and humid jungle. While they were slashing their way through the thick foliage, they spotted some large structure in between the gaps of the treeline. When they changed their original course to go check on the unknown building, they were in awe on how humongous and foreign it appeared. From their collective knowledge, the design appeared to be an abandoned factory of sorts, however, the exact appearance is completely foreign to them.

The leader of the group, who was a Hooded Crow faunus, got the attention of their radioman and contacted home base about their discovery,

"Bibigul, this is Captain Itzal. Respond." A string of white noise and scrambled sounds covered the connection. "I repeat, this is Captain Itzal of the 41st company, please respond." Another wave of radio static began to ride on the Captain's nerves. Then, his tone changed to that of pure tranquil fury, "Bibigul you little shit, pick up right now before I wretch your tongue out through your-" A sharp frequency broke out of the radio and slightly hurt some of the surrounding White Fang,

"Sorry about that, the signal is a bit hazy around your end for some reason...So...What's on your side?" Itzal sighed out loud and documented his discovery,

"My team discovered an unknown factory of unknown purpose. Our coordinates are..." The Captain thought about it for a few moments before continuing, "I'll let Sam give you the coordinates. Should we check out the factory or continue on our original path?" A static sound began to overtake the radio channel. It was at that moment where the operator on the other side could barely be heard, if any,

"Ch- i- out,-e -ful. W- ha- no ide- a fac- wa- ther-" The radio signal was cut off and Itzal looked at his radio operator, who then shrugged his shoulders in response.

"You expect me to understand what he said? Well I do. Bibigul said to check it out and they had no idea a factory was out there." The Captain took one final look at the factory before he spoke to all of his men,

"Half of you stay outside, half of us go in. Maurus and Nila check the right while Layla and Dunstan go left. Lonan, follow me to the rooftop. The rest of you stay away from the factory and hide in the treeline. If anything happens, you know what to do...Understood?!" Everyone in the scouting party saluted,

"Yes sir!" Everyone went along with orders at a rapid pace. The three scouting groups that approached the factory efficiently got their bearings checked and managed to infiltrate the factory. Once all of them managed to get in through their various entry points, all of them were shocked on the contents of the building.

From the groups entering from the ground floor, they were introduced to lines upon lines of very advanced robotic construction machinery. Not only that, but they also noticed that only one type of robot was being built in the factory. Some of the robots were half built while others represented what seemed to be the full model. The combat model had a functional gun arm on its right while a large-caliber minigun was a part of its back. Not only that, but the partially built models seemed to present that the combat robot was supposed to turn into a small tank of some sort, or maybe there were truly different variations or tests of the robot class.

Most of the recon team shivered on the mere idea of facing against such a foe, especially in such high numbers. When the bottom floor team scoured their section, the team that took to the rooftop were traveling along the catwalk.

"Just what is this place?" Lonan, Itzel's companion, questioned. In response, Itzel replied,

"You're looking at hell itself Lonan." Just as the entire team were gathering any and every possible information. However, by some mysterious circumstances the factory turned on. All of the lights blinded the White Fang scouts and the assembly activated. Then, to the horrors of the faunus who recovered their sight, they saw the fully functioning Bastion units awaken.

"It's a trap! Retreat!" The Captain roared at the top of his lungs and both he and his companion left the premises. However, the four who were left and had to face the other end of countless minigun barrels were captured in fear.

Just as the two escaping faunus left through the rooftop, the sounds of gunfire riddled the air in such a way that it sounded like a monstrous buzzsaw. The last remaining members couldn't even hear the sounds of their allies screams as they began to leap off of the rooftop. As the two bird faunus were gliding, the Captain ordered his men hiding in his foliage, "Everyone retreat! Call command and tell them to bomb this site immediately! Bomb it! Bo-" As he was yelling, the entire factory wall on their side was shred to pieces by the endless hail of bullets coming from the Bastion units in their turret form.

The horrifying amount of bullets spent on the wall started to pour to the outside and stray bullets flew in tandem like a wall. As a result, Itzel and his companion were shot down from the air and their bodies were humiliated by being turned into indescribable pieces of flesh and their equipment. The group that hid in the forest were devastated and horrified that their Captain went down so dishonorably; some of them even threw up or held their chests from the horror.

The one responsible for the radio was stuck in fear and his eyes widened like a deer trapped in headlights. One of the more stalwart members of the scouting party took command of the radio and screamed through the channel, "Command! God fucking damn it, our Captain's dead! Send reinforcements on our position! Send-" Even though his steadfast nature was akin to his captain, the White Fang member caught himself on his own words as he saw what rolled out of the factory. Not only did he see an entire line of Bastions in turret form, including a strong energy shield defending their front, but also an array of tank units facing their direction.

His breath staggered and the people around him started to abandon their post. The radioman still stood his ground, paralyzed in fear and traumatized as he hit the ground upon his knees and pee started to drench his entire lower half. Whatever radio speak went on through the channel was completely ignored as the one operating the radio had a tone of despair, "Command...Drop the bombs on my position...We're already dead...Second Lieutenant Harper, out..."He still had his hand on the radio device when he started to laugh hysterically. His eyes blinded with tears and he dropped to the ground like the radioman.

The last transmission was from Second Lieutenant Harper's crazed laughter and the sounds of cannon fire and endless bullets before the radio transmission was cut off...

...

...

...

"Raiders three through nine, approaching the site ETA four minutes" One of the pilots said among a group of aircraft designed for loading and dropping things. Case in point, a large array of high yield explosives; All, except one aircraft, which contained a whole company of white fang soldiers who were ready to clear the place for any survivors.

"Three, any idea what happened?" One of the other pilots asked,

"No idea, heard that Itzel's men got slaughtered within a couple of minutes" A couple of gasps rung out through the radio,

"Who the hell is in charge of command?! Why didn't they say Itzel died?!" A sharp voice angrily shouted,

"Probably not to reduce morale...Still, if they had told us, we would've been dropping bombs at the site yesterday." A calm voice replied,

"Ah, let's just bomb this damn place and we can go home with a nice taste of the enemies tears." A laid-back pilot offered.

The aircraft carrying the large amount of troops dropped off just far away from the blast radius so the soldiers could easily pick off the remaining hostiles. Just as the bombers reached the factory in question, they noticed something off.

"...Wait, are those..."

"A fuck-ton of turrets? Yes."

"Oh...Our intel seems to be lacking severely."

"Tch, well guys, it's been a pleasure working with you..." Just as the last pilot finished his sentence, a whole barrage of bullets rained from above and struck the hulls of the aircraft with significant force. The bombers started to drop their caches of explosives upon the factory and the surrounding area. Though some of the dropped bombs struck the jungle around the factory, and part of the factory itself, the sheer amount of bullets flying in the air detonated the majority of the bombs. In fact, one of the ships had their load explode prematurely when a multitude of stray bullets hit the load.

The one piloting the half-blown aircraft was the laid-back pilot, who didn't seem to care much about dying, "Well shit...I already prepared for death, but it's not fair! Well..." The pilot attempted to navigate the shattered plane towards the factory, "I bid thee farewell! Tell my ex that she can go to hell with me!" Even though an unfathomable amount of bullets struck the oncoming hull, the aircraft still managed to hit its mark and take out most of the factory. With the help of some extra explosives that somehow managed to survive the initial explosion, more of the factory was taken out, and thus more of the attacking Bastion.

Thanks to the pilot's bravery, the bombers were left to drop bombs on the factory at higher efficiency. In the name of their fallen comrades, they laid down multiple craters as their brethren's grave.

Once the smoke had cleared up and the bombers were heading back to home base, a large contingency of White Fang troops surrounded the area with great efficiency and started to scour the entire bombed-out zone. Several of the higher-ranked members of the party continuously checked on each other to ensure of no mysterious radio silence as the place was cleared for any hostiles.

It was at that moment that several White Fang troops stumbled upon something on the ground, both in the jungle and the blown-out factory. The second they approached too closely, the hidden mine on the ground popped up and sprayed bullets around its radius. Several men were killed upon contact while some others were injured. A warning was given out to watch their step and for the injured to be carried back to the ship.

After the mine incident, the entire surrounding area had been silent for far too long. So much in fact, that the White Fang veterans became suspicious and began to call back all troops to the ship. Within that very order, several hidden hatches were blown out from the rubble-covered floor and many tank bastions rolled out into the open.

Incoherent shouting and instinctive firing focused on the attacking Bastion as the entire area became riddled with highly-explosive tank shots and the unfortunate scene of turret bastions setting up their post and slaughtering the troops in the droves.

Back at the airship, a Bastion unit was sitting in the pilot's seat and using a vocal modulator to imitate the voice of the one who operated it. While doing so, many of its brethren were sitting inside of the ship while the gore of the original inhabitants painted the entire interior. Outside of the airship were the butchered remains of the injured men from the mines and their medics.

As the radio interpreter was speaking to the retreating White Fang members, he responded, "Return back to the ship! I've ordered another bombing run to send that factory to kingdom come!" When he said that, the Bastion outside set up an ambush in turret mode and waited for the retreating soldiers...

...

...

...

Over the radio, one of the operators saw that the attack team was returning home. "Oi, what the hell took you guys so long?"

"Ah, sorry there. The entire area was suspiciously quiet so we checked the place again and again to make sure it wasn't just a fluke."

"And?"

"Well it was, because we found more of those robotic bastards hiding under the factory. I mean, seriously, how the hell did we miss that?"

"What is your casualty count?"

"12 dead, 25 wounded. However, we avenged our brothers and we're going home...Drinks on me then?"

"Aye, drinks on you" The language interpreter Bastion was piloting the transport plane as a large amount of bastion were in battle stations and prepared to fire when the doors open. The destination of the plane was towards a hidden White Fang base, a very major and well-guarded one at that.

Once the plane landed on the airstrip, the entrances opened and all hell broke loose...

...

...

...

Under the factory, the loud and monotonous sounds of factory and metallurgy rang and even made the ground above tremble. An assembly line of unprecedented proportions had been brought to life and countless Bastion were being assembled at break-neck speeds. Though they would eventually run out of supplies, the outside world seem to be rife with minerals and life.

Spearheading the operation, a single Omnic was laid in the middle of it all. Connected to all sorts of wires and machinery, it had full reign over the design, construction, and even vast AI connection network between all of its creations.

It had one will, and one will only, "For the survival and peace of all Omnics, destroy the humans..."


End file.
